


WINNER's short drabbles collections

by spinningelectro



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningelectro/pseuds/spinningelectro
Summary: All the short one-shot I had for WINNER, I hope you enjoy!Each chapter would be a total different story, mostly are my depictions of some scenerios I think of for the boys.





	1. [HoonWoo] A secret affair

 

By the time Seungyoon pushed through the grand door, he saw Lee behind his desk in his grand armchair, buried in piles of paper, slick hair combed back as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, the other gripping the pen and his brows furrowed. His shoulders tensed from time to time, the cigarettes were dying in the ashtray. _Curiouser curiou_ _ser_ , whatever was the problem that could make the vice president himself this bothered?

"What's it, Mochi?"  
"The trial balance and this month report on cash flow this month, sir."   
Kang assistant replied, taking a step closer to pass the documents when he thought he heard something similar to a sharp grunt humming lowly in the throat. "Sorry?" He thought he missed something, but his boss barely shook his head, shoulders raised and tensed up stiff, teeth gritting together. 

"Today's schedule, Mochi?" He quietly asked, and it wasn't like Lee Seunghoon to be "quiet".  
"You'll be having lunch with two of our biggest stockholders in an hour and a half sir, and then an appointment with the Creative Director in the afternoon. I've already sent Mino to pick up your daughter from school, since you'll be occupied with the upcoming inauguration." 

Seungyoon did try hard to finish his report and not be interrupted by the strange noises in the room, perhaps the surpressed low echo of something similar to... _a moan_ , or the suspicious slurping, squelching sounds which his boss tried the hardest to hide; coming with an awkward cough to clear the throat before his body jolted by reflex and hand jumped from the table, the sound choked in his mouth again. Lee was practically fidgeting in his seat, the white sheet basically crumbled into a ball in his fist and pen nearly broken in halves, shoulders continuously jolting and knees also, hitting the table hard more than a few times; lips still shut tight and so was his teeth, but the sounds were exceptionally _explicit_.

Seungyoon blinked, his boss was looking directly at him with those sharp eyes, only just slightly hazed, but nothing could hide those reddening ears. Come to think of it, the boss's husband, mister Kim Jinwoo, did stride through this hallway no less than fifteen minutes earlier, asking to have a word with his beloved. Oh yes, he bet everyone in the floor can hear the sounds of his _heels_ , and even the secretary had to turn away realizing he dressed _nothing_  underneath that gigantic manteau; should be in possession of the vice president.

  
He hid his smile, an assistant should be discreet and sensitive, and he ought to know better. "I'll cancel your lunch then, sir."   
"Please do." Seunghoon seemed to be at his limit, hand balled into a fist and eyes at the table. Well, maybe below the table. "Anything else?"  
Seungyoon bit his lips hard not to laugh outloud, taking steps backward to his exit to the room. "Just taking my leave sir."

 


	2. [MinYoon] Late night romance

Almost 3 AM, nothing good ever happens after 3 AM. But that would be the last thing Mino would think about, when his mind is this hazy, his body all heated up and his lips are devoured by Kang Seungyoon's own. With fingers entwined, Seungyoon pressed his body above him; and God the younger is slightly shorter than him, yet Mino couldn't deny that he's becoming submissive. 

"W-we.. should head home, Yoon-ah..."  
Their broken breaths mixing in with sweet moanings echo in this foggy recording room - and swear to God it's just from kissing. Seungyoon's got his way with those adorable plum lips, and that look he's been giving Mino, got him completely. Sharp mono-lid eyes gazing directly at him, no lies, just wants. Like now.   
"Alright, it's late."  
"Yes," He replies reluctantly, picking himself up and slightly shoves Seungyoon away to recollect his things. "We're both tired."  
"Oh you seems pretty fired up to me." He could hear the younger leader's snickers, to which he would like to glare in return, but his face is red even to his ears, "But yes, we should head home, before our hyungs notice our managers."

They say that, and they crawl into their van to get home. Silence, silence all the way. Silence in their elevator, and as they walk down the hallway to the two apartments. Back facing each other, they both open the door.   
"See you tomorrow," Seungyoon starts, expecting.   
"Tomorrow." And now Mino sees his leader pursing his lips, pouty and disagreed, and laughs, "No way that's happening, Jinwoo-hyung has sharp ears."   
"Ugh... _touche_ , but still, I--"   
"Good night, Seungyoon-ah."

 


	3. [MinYoon] "All art purpose"

Deep breath, the sound of shutter closing echoed in his ears. Eyes closed, light flashed at him, highlighting and shaping his slim figures. Exhaled, Mino lifted his lid, sending a sharp gaze right directly at the lens, smirking in the viewfinder, and the photographer gave him a grin in return when he clicked the button in awe and marvel. 

"Beautiful."  
Kang Seungyoon dropped his camera with a compliment, checking the photos on his computer once again before standing up. "That's a wrap for today, good work as usual."  
The black-haired nodded, loosening his shoulders a bit and started unbuttoning his outfit. The studio was pitch black except for this section, with all the flash set up for his photoshoot, and there was no one else except for him and photographer Kang - it was his special request. 

Mino could never forget the first shoot he made with photographer Kang, he thought that young silver-haired boy was merely just an intern kid, but when he stood and took his first glance, Mino felt chills of excitement and intimidation went through his spines. With a calm steady voice, husky and cool, he introduced himself as Kang Seungyoon, the lead photographer, and _ordered_  everyone, to leave them; and it seemed like no one could have disobeyed him...

"Mino."   
The soft call startled him from his flashback, and Mino suddenly realized he had yet to make any progress in taking off these designers' clothing. Seungyoon was eyeing him, a film rolling in his palm and another camera already strapped around his neck. Leica, Mino squinted, but Seungyoon's whistle startled him again. 

" _Strip_."

  
Mino blinked, taking him back in time. The photographer had ordered him the exact same thing, when they were left alone in the dark studio, pointing at a rack of clothing and repeated his words, "We don't have all day, get into your outfit, let's get this started."  
At that time, he thought, what an arrogant boy, ordering people around...

"I don't think we have to shoot anymore." He replied, yet hands unconsciously still followed and undid the whole button linings.  
"For the magazine, no." He spoke calmly, finished preparing his film camera and looked up, those round eyes flashed a glimpse of demand and lust, "It's for me. So quickly, _strip_."

He could feel it took over him like waves, making him whimper and heat creep to his face reddening his ears. It would be lying to say he never expected this; hell, he knew the fantasy flashed through his mind everytime he felt Seungyoon's gaze upon him, scrutinizing him, studying him, capturing him. Was he misunderstanding anything, how far would the photographer take them, or was it all just art purpose? Mino never knew, he had doubts and people weren't always honest, but there was no lies in the way his hands were undressing himself. 

And the photographer approached, white strands so bright in the flashlight, with one hand raising his camera and the other pressed firmly on his bare chest, and Mino felt his breath taken away. The hand was large, slim fingers, slight callused, but didn't make it any less gentle, travelling up his neck, thump brushing his Adam's apple; a smirk curved the corner of his lip when he felt his beautiful black-haired model shivered. The sound of a film camera's shutter closing was a bit different, Mino mused, it wasn't as sharp, and the complicated sequence marked a complicated process. 

"Dedication you see," Seungyoon said, lips barely touching the outer shell of Mino's ears, "A film camera is a lot harder to manage, the color, the lighting, balance, then after all that effort, developing the film. One slight mistake and the beautiful film is now just history." His addicting plum lips nipping on his ears, then down his jawline, his neck and the tattoo on his shoulder, just enough to stir Mino on when he backed up with a wicked smile and raised his camera, quickly snapped a picture, "Baby, you'd never know how bad I want to photograph you like this..."

Mino was already drunk on his sweet words and gestures, and by God he just wanted the young man to continue, whatever this poisonous addiction was. Those hazed dark eyes gazed Seungyoon back with wants and needs, undoing the zipper on his trousers, getting rid of whatever pieces left. The photographer's brown hues followed him with a grin widening, and he stepped closer, sweet husky voice purring, "Yes, just like that. _So gorgeous_ , seduce me my sweet..."   
At that time, Mino thought, what an arrogant boy, ordering people around. But he _loved_  it.

 


	4. [HoonWoo] The sound of you

Such a harsh night for him; a long, seemingly endless night. He collapsed before he knew it, and consequently woke up again drooling on those few hundreds of unread textbook pages. The exam would be in 2 hours and Seunghoon knew damn well that he had very high chances to fail.  
  
Still, he turned on the radio. ### frequency, one he had learnt by heart effortlessly.   
_"Brrrr..zzz.... --ey hey you beautiful and a pleasant morning to y'all. How was your sleep? Eh... mine was okay, didn't sleep much but hey, such a lovely day today to be depressed over sleep-deprive, no? Wakey wakey sleepy heads---"_  
  
Ah, that chirping, cheerful voice, never failed to bring peace to his heart and smiles to his lips. Seunghoon laid down again, head rested in his arms on the table, closing his eyes. He felt his body lighter, his head less fuzzy, and his chest warm and content. The way the other yawned, then apologized in the speaker made him chuckle; it was all so cute. Listening to this unknown boy on the radio had been one of the most effective ways to relieve stress and help him relax; and now this voice was all his need to cast this headache away.   
  
_"---Alrighty, let's listen to a song to brighten our day, okay? Hmm what song it is, what song what song? 'Couple' - do you know? It goes like this; oh love~~..."_  
Haha, Seunghoon heard himself laughing outloud and his heart thumping fast at that. So cute that he could die. It didn't feel surprising to him anymore, after all it wasn't the first time he felt this way listening to the boy.   
  
The other boy didn't know him, and he didn't either. But it was already so obvious...  
"I want to wake up to the sound of your voice..."


	5. [MinHoon] Sweet treats for the suffering child

Not his lucky day, Mino pouted as Seungyoon pushed him through the door into a dark, purplish piercing and tattoo parlour, clearly not his usual place. Seungyoon demanded that he had to take this dare, for that the last time he made that Mochi lose, he literally had to tattoo a cute smiling mochi on his inner side of his wrist.   
"Be a man," he laughed outloud and repeated the same thing Mino spoke to him the last time, pinching on his earlobe, where already existed the piercings, "It won't sting, you already have one."

A piercer came to them, his hair long and brown, tied into a low bun on the back of his head. He looked up directly to meet his eyes, black onyx and extremely sharp, a nose piercing shining on a side of his bridge when he pulled down his mask. "So," he spoke, a voice higher and sweeter than he could have anticipated, "Which is the unlucky one?"   
And with a grin, his friend _kindly_  pushed him forward, "Him, pierced, please."

When the piercer put him in his seat, Mino was basically fidgeting out of intimidation and nerves. Seungyoon had pleaded his request, a pierce on the inner shell of his ear, where that bastard knew would definitely hurt. The brunnette piercer laughed, smoothing his palms down both of his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, then to Mino's surprise, slipped a hand under his chin and lifted his face up to meet his gaze.  
"It's alright, you had a tattoo before yeah?" He must have noticed the line of words on his shoulders, "Just slightly more painful." Hey, that wasn't helpful at all, and he could tell that man knew through his shit-eating grin. 

"How's that encouraging?"  
The piercer laughed, "Well you lost your bet, most people came here for the same reason, just your friend was vicious making that request." He exhaled, pulling his mask up and gloved in, sterilized his needle, the point shone brightly in the lamplight, "I'd make it hurt less for you."

  
"Should I be relieved?"   
What, can't blame him for being a flirt, when that piercer was just equally flirtatious. Mino could feel his face getting hot as the man smiled through his mask, and stabled his head with his gentle hand, "Maybe. You know, it hurts like a bitch, but the good thing is that the pain doesn't last, unlike tattooing. Just the first one hell of a sting, then it's over."

He nodded to the information, then caught the man's hand when it was travelling to his ear, "Maybe I _like_ it if it hurts." Mino smirked, pleased to see those dark hues widened, and a spark of intrigue flashed through those brilliant hazel brown as he lent down with a light reply.   
"Then I'd promise you, _a sweet treat for the suffering child._ "

That brunette was right, it did hurt like a bitch, Mino thought and frowned as he gazed at his newly pierced ear in the mirror. It didn't bleed, it was as clean as ever, but the sting still numbed his senses. Either way, the piercer did a fairly good job, and he was just about to turn back to thank him, before he realized the man was leaning toward him the moment he spun his chair back.   
"Wha-- What is it?" He couldn't believe he stumbled, well it was hard not to, when that beautifully proportioned face was that close.  
"My promise," he smirked, mask down and leant close, nose piercing blinking in Mino's eyes as he pressed his lips against Mino's own, "A sweet treat for the suffering child."

 


	6. [JinYoon] For private keeping only

They say, photographs have the power to hold memories.   
Oh but he needs not these photos to remember his Seungyoon by now does he? To remember how sweet he is with his words, how fervent he is with his tongue, how magical those slick fingers are. All how he lets him ravish his body, and pleasure does both of them good.

Seungyoon has a habit of taking photos of his hyung. Well, "fair" to say, "hyungs". But his mathyung most of all. Can anyone blame him? Kim Jinwoo is something out of this world, smooth pale skin, delicate features, he looks like a young prince, pretty and untouched by the world. Oh it always feels so surreal to photograph him, it feels like you're catching light from the sun, or feathers from angel wings. Seungyoon would photograph Jinwoo anytime, stepping into the elevator when he just realizes how the sunlight looks so warm and honey on his chocolate brown hair; picking up his cat and suddenly Seungyoon doesn't know which is cuter and which is more docile, him or the cat. When he plays his games on the phone, zoning out in his own world. When he suddenly recognizes a "familiar paparazzi" and cracks up a smile, and photographer Kang feels his heart whisks away with the sound of the shutter closing.

Since when does this become a guilty pleasure? Since when does this feel like an unholy touch? He never knows, perhaps when he felt like touching him when he nodded off on his shoulders on their way home. Perhaps when he wanted to hold on him forever when his hyung leant in. Perhaps when he felt his cheeks heating up when his hyung poked his upper body, naked and wet, out of the shower, and asked him (practically anyone nearby) which was shower gel and which was shampoo.

Perhaps when he barely noticed how Jinwoo was replying his inappropriate gaze when he thought no one was watching; barely acknowledged how Jinwoo seemed to have seen through all of his wildest fantasies. And suddenly it becomes Jinwoo's games, it becomes their games.

Seungyoon has an urge of taking photos of Jinwoo. Hyung with his plum wet lips after their sloppy kiss, hyung with his beautiful delicate chin held high with pride as he slid his tie off his collar. Hyung looking so sexy and erotic as he was taken and just equally sexy and erotic as he took him, hyung squirming up by his side like a kitten looking for warmth when the sun shone.

"Head photographer, please send me the photos we took together, for private keeping."   
The message makes him blink surprise as the images rush back through his mind, he has to excuse himself to find a secluded quarter, away from people's eyes. Calming himself down, he types back his reply.   
"I've sent it all, appears that you didn't check then."   
Pressed sent, a strange bell ringing within the dark room alarms him. In the corner there's a phonescreen just lights up, flashing its owner's smile as he reads it with satisfaction, and Seungyoon replies it with one of his own. With a click on the lock button, the screen darkened instantly.   
"Well mister photographer, it's not nice to neglect your model."


	7. [HoonWoo] One terrible mistake

  
It was late, so late, Seunghoon barely knew that much when he staggered out of the elevator. Drunkenly smashing one of his ultimate card key into the magnetic key hole; the kind that can open every room - ones only hotel staffs would own. Well, he was the vice CEO of this whole chain, this top floor was his own, four VIP rooms and like hell he cared if anyone was uphere in these rooms tonight; Seunghoon just needed to crash real quick, he was so drunk. The party went on longer than expected, and so was the alcohol he had to drink to keep the night going; it was hard to say no when you were an uprising star in the harsh world of business.

Yet as much as he wanted to crash onto that bed and let that hangover passed away, there was already another one taking over those fluffy sheets. Seunghoon squinted, lying on his bed was a young man, water still dripping from his blazing red hair as he laid there in the bath-robe. Eyes as big and brown as a doe, adorable, plum, kissable lips, and gosh that porcelain smooth skin beneath those loose flaps of the robe. A fairly, hell, incredibly pretty young man.

"Oh----kay, I didn't remember I called you but, I'm not in the mood, please leave."  
He spoke as he turned and shrugged off his jacket. Not to offend anyone, it had been one of his guilty pleasures. For some times, he did call a number of boys, probably in one of these frustrating drunken moment like this, but none of those time did he remember the names or even the faces of those he partnered. Not this time though, this man was gorgeous, but Seunghoon needed sleep more.

"Pardon? 'Please leave', you say?" The other man said with a chuckle in his throat, and by the time Seunghoon turned around once more he was there standing up, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yes, I didn't stammer, did I?" Drunk as he was, Seunghoon faced him as arrogant as naturally, "You're pretty, you really are, but not tonight. Leave your number, another time maybe."

In his suspicions, Seunghoon thought how absurd it must seem for the young beautiful man to seem so offended. There was something regal in the way he quirked his lips and how those eyes sharpened almost instantly, "Some nerves coming out from you, young Lee, when you're the one who's trespassing."  
It made him laugh, "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"  
"Most certainly, mister Deputy. You invited me here, I flew from my own business from half the globe; with your arrangement of my perfect resting time staying here after your opening ceremony." Oh shit, now that sounded familiar, Seunghoon had to blink twice, he couldn't be... "The real question here is, mister Drunkyard, do you know who I am?"  
Shit, he knew him. The biggest partner of this corporation ever since his father's time. He was Kim Jinwoo; and he was really trespassing his VIP room.

"I'm terribly sorry." He couldn't afford getting drunk right now, but damn he could feel his heart jumping to his throat. He had just implied how the company's biggest partner was a callboy. "Please do excuse me, I'm drunk to death, I never meant to offend you, Mr. Kim."  
"Just Jinwoo." He snickered, the kind of laugh that he could hardly explain, and in a bling he took one step forward, "Who could have thought, huh?"  
"What?"  
"That Deputy Lee has that kind of hobby." His eyes flickered with wits, so endearingly, and gosh did Jinwoo see through his slight horror, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Afterall," It took Seunghoon's breath away as Jinwoo leant in and gave his crotch a gentle squeeze, his lips found the flesh underneath his opened collar, "Everybody does have secrets."

He closed his eyes as he felt himself melting under the gentle touch of those soft lips, nipping, kissing, biting on his undone tie and pulled it off with his teeth. And then those arms winding up around him by the waist, sliding down to the curves of his ass as the red-head busied himself marking around his clavicles and nape. Fuck he could feel himself hardening in his palm inch by inch when those words slipped in his ears, soft as the wind and light as feathers.  
"So, you're still not in the mood?"  
Biting his lips and for the first time in this night, Seunghoon looked him in the eye, his powerful partner.  
"Hell no."


	8. [MinHoon] Island

 

 

The cool night breeze silently blew through the opened window, softly touched the silky blanket and lingered gently on his shoulders. Mino blinked his eyes opened, to find himself stripped naked, gazing at his own bed on the other end of the room, and in the arms of someone he was far too familiar with.

 

_Seunghoon..._ Breathing gently against his skin, arms firmly around his middle and chest heaving against his back, was his fellow rapper, Seunghoon-hyung. 

He wanted to deny that it was all alcohol talking, wanted to say he remembered nothing of what'd driven them here. But Mino couldn't, he remembered all too clearly, all too correctly, their beautiful afternoon with only the sunlight above them and warm sand with clear water on their feet. He remembered Hoon's skin glistering in the cool water, and how the sunset was shining on his smile and his tattoo; oh how hard he tried to hide his gaze at him when Jinwoo and Seungyoon were around. He remembered himself being shameless asking his fellow rapper out to the open bar for a drink when he knew he could not handle liquor. He remembered how sexy Seunghoon looked with that bob haircut tied into a bun as he laid lazily on the sofa by the balcony, letting the wind blew through chemise; and taunted Mino with that grin. 

_ "Cocktail shaking, I want to mix it up with you on the sofa..." _

He purred when Mino handed him his mojito, and the green-haired bit his lips, "That line is PG for our new song, hyung."

"Indeed," Seunghoon took a sip, and in a wink he pulled Mino down by the collar, "But I'm serious right now."

Oh yes Mino did get his drink, the burning liquor exchanging through their heat lips, all teeth and tongues, open-mouthed and sloppy, but _goddamn_ it felt so good. He remembered the alcohol burning him up, and Seunghoon's heated flesh, sweats beading on his skin as he "mixed him up with his cocktail" right on the sofa. For that one moment, Mino couldn't care less who might see them through the bushes and curvy walking lanes of this resort, he just knew he had Seunghoon here in his arms to ravish. But his hyung had always been the visionary one, to ask for a private room instead of an open view, and he had to obey if this night was to be taken further. Oh and it had.

In his daze, Mino recalled everything, each and every kisses, every motions, the smallest sounds to the most erotic burst-outs. Seunghoon-hyung had always been oozing with sex appeals, and gosh Mino had got no intention to hold back. After all, " _on this deserted island, where nobody knows, knows.._."

Mino turned to Seunghoon then, and the arms tightened up their grip as he felt him squirmed. One arm left his waist, fingertips tingled on bare skin, travelling down his ass, and Mino swore he could feel himself blushing.

 

"Hey." He called a soft warning. 

"What? You've had your fun, not gonna let me have mine?" 

Seunghoon-hyung opened his eyes then, with his usual cocky grin. Hot damned, Mino cursed to himself and let out a sharp grunt as he felt that firm and warm grip around his length. Seunghoon lifted his upper body, extremely fit and sexy, combed the other hand through his short hair and licked his lips. It took Mino's breath away. 

"The night is young, and the island is ours Mino-ya. Let's have fun"


	9. [MinYoon] Inter-Galactic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt briefly introduces one of my many fantasies for WINNER, settings in outer space, with Seungyoon as head of a scientist crew flying out the cosmos to study other planet and Mino as a member of the military force coming to protect them. 
> 
> And yeah I'm busy and lazy as sh!t to write the whole thing.

The strangest thing about being aboard a space ship was losing all sense of night and day, there was no set time to sleep, no set time to wake, beyond the titanium insulant walls was nothingness, pitch-black in all direction. And the observation deck was as real as that fear could get. 

Well, Mino had well passed that phase where he feared the dark. He'd been on shuttles, to and from his base and his home. He'd trained on a space station, it somewhat did prepare him for such vast voyage. Yet still, most times, he would retreat to a region of the ship without windows or viewings, shielding himself from the lonesome space out there. Scruffy haired and smudgy eyed, clearly only recently woke and showered, he decided he needed his coffee and wandered down the cafeteria, joining himself in the short line, waiting for his portion before another pulled up behind him.

"Morning," Mino said out of courtesy, but immediately slapped himself, because there was no morning, not anymore, and he could only wished the other wouldn't notice that. But as soon as he turned back, the only thing he could notice was the white of the lab coat, and Mino knew he had dug his own grave. 

"No morning here rookie, you should get used to it." The other replied with a certain attitude, his outlook sure lived up to any definition of a man of science. A skinny young man with eyes sullen with lack of sleep, he appeared about dishevelled fashion, and how cranky he sounded did bring up the impression of a grumpy cat, "Hi, by the way."

Mino turned back and looked down, feet scruffing on the floor, tried not to meet his stern face in thoughts that it would have annoyed him more, "Chipper. Are you kinder after caffeine?"   
"You can bet on it," the man said bluntly, his front bangs falling into his eyes, and it annoyed Mino greatly.

"Hah, let's see if you can still keep up that attitude when I end up saving your ass, Jekyll, or Hyde." He snorted, because after all, everyone knew that was what the marines were doing here. Others might think of them as a loud rowdy bunch with little in their heads, but when it came to storming out into a strange wilderness without any aware of the deadly details awaiting, to save and protect, no one else would have volunteered. It was their job, to keep these arrogant-ass all high and mighty scientists alive.

But the young man behind him just gave a strange chuckle and a shrug, oddly calm, "The name is Kang Seungyoon and it's Doctor to you." And he bet that Doctor Kang was very observant, the way he quickly glance to the military tag on his chest, and then those sharp eyes flicked up at him in an instant, "You think you're all tough, but when it came to battlefield, everything you know is all wrong. We'll see, Song Minho."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are just depiction of some scenerios I have for the boys. Short, mostly, but I hope you all enjoy <3


End file.
